someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Journal
"Ah, such a shame. He was so young." Officer Rencher said to Officer Smith. "Ya, I know! 15 years old and already having the type of thoughts to do this!" Smith replied. "He had a pretty nice life too, no signs of anything causing him to do this. No bad grades, bullies, abusive parents, just out of the blue." "What is even more strange is that he cleared everything out of his room other than a journal and a note." Rencher added. "Foresnic investigators are already looking in at the journal. I wonder if the journal will give us some clues, or at least an idea as to what happened here." Across from the room the two officers were talking in, the parents of the young child, Jonathon Blake, were being questioned by two other police officers. Across from there, foresnic investigators were looking inside of the journal to see if it had any clues as to the reason for Jonathing doing something as terrible as he did. Here is what the foresnic investigators found. Pre Entry #1 Ok, so I'm writing this before I go to sleep, I don't really know why, I guess I just pushed it off until now. Anyways, this is a dream journal. I'm writing down all of my dreams down in here for two reasons. Reason 1. It is the most important thing you can do to master lucid dreaming, which is what I want to do. The second reason, is that I think it would be cool to look back and read what my dreams were in the future. Anyways, by tomorrow morning, I'll have my first entry, but right now, I'm going to sleep. It's 10:00 and I have a huge exam tomorrow, so I need my sleep. Entry #1: 5/21/14 Last night's dream was amazing! Definitely one of the best I've ever had. from what I can remember, it was a gaming convention and I was there with my friend Dylan. I met my favorite game designer Cliff Blezinski. He gave Dylan and I a tour through the massive convention, and just as he was about to let me play a new Gears of War game, I woke up. One thing I distinctly remember about the dream, was that everybody around me was wearing sleek, silver clothes. In my dream I of course payed no attention to it, and thought of it as the norm, but now with my own conscious mind, I must say it is quite weird. Entry #2 5/21/14 Last night's dream was pretty weird. I was with this group of people, two girls and two other guys. We were all inside of this giant mansion and trying to find something, but I never found out. We would always walk back to a special spot in the mansion where everybody would sleep. This one girl found this weird man hiding in a corner of her room. I saw what was happening from her point of view as she steped over to the man. The man was wearing a long coat and had slick, matted down hair. He had a smile miles wide and he then grabbed her and brought her to the corner. His mouth then opened up incredibly wide. This caused his face to distort and flesh to fall off of his face. He tried to kill the girl but luckily somebody came in and jumped on the guy. The guy then dissapeared. The rest of the dream was us just going through the mansion and practically disregarding the fact that a monster man almost killed somebody! Sometimes when we would pass corners I would see the man standing there with a devilish grin. It once again didn't scare me in my dream, but right now, the dream is sort of freaking me out. Also, on a final note, everybody in my dream was wearing silver suits other than the strange man. Entry #3 5/23/14 Last night's dream caught me off guard. As Christmas is very far away, and my dream was christmas related. I was with my family and we were at a christmas carnival. Multiple santas were parading around while my family were laughing necessantly. The santas soon joined my parents laughter. I can't explain why, but moments later, a feeling of intense fear overcame me. I bolted away from my family and ran out into the carnival. My mind turned the dreamscape into a horrible canvas of hell. I made my way into a small carnival tent and walked into a steel room with an iron door. I huddled in the corner with my eyes closed. I heard laughing at the door. I lifted my head up and saw my parents and a whole mascarade of santas staring in at me with pupil-less eyes, all laughing. I shut my eyes once more. The laughing continued for another minute, and then silence. I looked out of the door and saw a man in a coat, grinning. In my dream, I didn't recognize him, but thinking back now, I know it was the man from yesterday's dream. He walked over to me with a soothing voice. He then knelt down in front of me. I told him to go away. His demeanor turned stern as he looked at me with a glare. His jaw dangled as his mouth widened to unhuman lengths. Bits of flesh fell on me. He let out a ear breaking scream. I then woke up in a pool of sweat. Silver clothes were being worn by my family. I don't know why everything is silver or who the man in my dreams is, and I don't know if I ever will. Entries #s 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 contained nothing that could possibly help the investigations. They just told of normal dreams, and some of them didn't even contain writings. Here is number 10. Entry #10 5/31/14 Last night's dream, or what I can remember of it, was incredibly weird. All that I can remember is that I was inside of a house. The house was pretty old and contained floating books and candles. There were pictures on the walls of kids that I don't rememebr ever seeing. I walked through the house and saw that all of the windows were shattered. Outside was pitch black other than a green light in the sky. For whatever reason, I threw my shoes out the window. They just kept falling, and falling, and falling until I couldn't see them anymore. The walls were sprawled with words. I couldn't read them, which is usual in dreams. But I did notice they were layed out in paragraphs, as if it was a story. There was one room in the house that had smoke coming out of it. I was forced to run in by some unseen force. Inside was the same man from my earlier dreams, except his hair wasn't matted like usual, it was scraggly and dirty. He looked at me dead in the eyes and said, "You.:" The dream then abruptly ended. Oh yeah! Another thing I should note is that the walls were chrome and silver. I don't know why this man and silver are a recurring factor in my dreams, but I truly do want to find out. Entry #11 6/1/14 Wow... last night's dream was just.... wow... It left off in the same spot as my last dream. I was in a room with the man who had been in my dreams. I remember asking him who he was. He responded with, "That's confidential young man." I was too scared to respond after that, as I was afraid of what he might do. He began walking me across the house. He told me things. Strange, seemingly pointless things, that he said are bound to happen. He told me I would wake up with a stuffy nose. He then told me I would also wake up with a cut mark on my arm. My dream ended after that. Strangely...both things are true. Entry #12 6/2/14 He...he told me things... things I wish I didn't hear. His last assumtions about my life were true. These msut be too... but they can't be. He told me that he would be with me forever. He also told me, he would slowly drive me to the brink of insanity. He can't... he's just a mere figment of my imagination... he can't... Entry #13 6/3/14 Last night was terrible! My dream started up with me flying through the sky. It was incredible, until a cloud of smoke blurred my vision. Blind and confused, I flew right into a scientist's testing lab. The scientist told me he was going to make a few subtle changes to my composure. I tried to fly away, but something about the smoke left me immobile. He injected a blue fluid into my neck and everything went black. I was practIcally sleeping while I was sleeping. Soon, everything grew bright again. My eyes adjusted to the light. I looked down at myself. I was missing both of my legs.I tried to scream but a coatsleeve muffled my screams. When I woke up. My legs were in incredible pain, and they still are right now. No, they aren't missing, but they hurt incredibly bad! Entry numbers 14 and 15 were ripped out of the journal. It is quite a shame because they could have played key roles in the expedition to find out why Jonathon would do such a thing. Entries numbers 16, 17, and 18 were just the words, He wont stop. Make him. He won't leave me alone. Over and over. 19 was just jibberish. Here is the last real entry. Entry #20 He returned last night. He told me he was going to take over my body and make me kill people within a week. I can't let him do this... I just can't. He may haunt me for an eternity when I go... but it is for the best I suppose. I am going to end my life to save another. He's driven me to a point of insanity. I have tried to keep my composure amongst family members to keep them from worrying about me. But it is too late now. I am doing this to save people. This is my last entry in my journal. I'll see you on the other side.... hopefully... Jonathon commited suicide. He was found by his parents hanging from his ceiling fan. His skin was silver, and so were his clothes. His parents were mortified. He had no signs of depression, anything! Now why is this a problem to you? It is theorized that he has infected other people and spreads quite easily actually. If you read his description then there is a high chance that you too will be infected. Also if you were wondering what happened to the few who didn't end it all? Well, he would possess them and make them do many things, before he would kill them himself. He could make them do something huge like killing a person. Or he could do something more subtle like posting something like this on the internet so he could infect them once they read his description.... sweet dreams. 18:57, July 22, 2014 (UTC)Incorrect3 Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Real Life